Tour Trouble
by worldwidebtr
Summary: Liv Morgan is totally excited to go on an 8 week summer tour with her 4 best friends, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan, more commonly known as Big Time Rush. Her friends Katie, Camille and Lucy are coming, too. But when Kendall's Barbie doll girlfriend arrives on the tour bus, will Liv even be able to survive the first day?
1. Good News and Bad News

Chapter 1

Liv's POV

I plug my guitar into the amp and start rocking out to my favorite song on 24/Seven. Of course, being me, I also sing it extremely loudly.

"RUN WILD AND NEVER LOOK BACK, NEVER LOOK BACK, THE NIGHT IS WAITING!"

Man, I'm psyched for this tour. I can't believe this is happening! I, Liv Morgan, am going on tour with my four best friends, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. Not only that, but I get to play backup guitar for them. I even get to sing and rap! Solo tours are great and everything, but I always get really lonely. This tour's gonna be different.

"RUN WILD AND NEVER LOOK BACK, NEVER LOOK BACK, NO HESITATING"-

My phone rings abruptly. Whoever's calling me is interrupting my little jam session. I look at the screen to see who's about to get a piece of my mind for doing so. _Kendall Knight_. I sigh heavily. That boy never learns.

"Yo, this is Liv Morgan, guitarist, singer, and rapper. Business or pleasure?" I ask. I've decided to make a standard greeting for when I answer the phone. Pretty cool, right?

"How long are you going to keep up this greeting thing?" Kendall asks me. I can practically hear him rolling his eyes over the phone.

"Until it gets old," I answer, smiling.

"Well, that time is now, pal."

"Ah, shut up, Kendork."

"I've told you not to call me that," he whines. Baby. Is this guy 17 or 7?

"Blah, blah, blah," I say, grinning. I've known Kendall even longer than Katie, his little sister, has. I have a right to tease him. "So what's up?"

"I have awesome news!" he says, obviously excited. "It's about the tour!"

"Well, spill it! I still have to pack and rehearse some more," I reply, anxious.

"We're gonna have some groupies," he tells me.

"And, who might these groupies be?" I ask. Jeez, this guy can't just say something straight up. He has to give all these little clues.

"Katie, Camille, and Lucy are coming!"

"OMG, seriously?!" I shout. That's the best news I've heard in forever! Katie's almost more of a sister to me than she is to Kendall. We literally talk, text, video chat, and hang out every day. I mean, why wouldn't we? She's only two years younger than Kendall, and way more mature. As for Camille and Lucy, I've missed them so much. We haven't seen each other in person since I moved out of the Palm Woods six months ago. Camille's been busy with her new movie, Lucy's been working on new music, and I just got signed to Rocque Records. As happy as I am about our careers taking off, that doesn't leave much time for friends. This is going to be an amazing tour. One thing is darkening my mood, though. I hate to ask Kendall about it, but I need to know.

"Is… is Jo coming, too?" I ask nervously. Please say no, please say no, please say no…

"Yup!" Kendall says excitedly. "Isn't that great? Your four best friends, besides the guys and me, of course."

"Yeah, Ken," I say halfheartedly. "It's… great."

Jo Taylor, to put it bluntly, is awful. She's Kendall's brand new, perfect body, beach blonde girlfriend. She drives me insane. She hangs onto his arm like someone else is going to take him if she doesn't. Kendall is convinced that she and I are best friends, but she despises me as much as I hate her. She's certain that I'm a threat to her "perfect" relationship, just because I'm friends with the dude. She has more issues than the sky has stars.

"Look Kendall, I-I gotta go," I said hurriedly, "I, um… gotta pack and stuff."

"Alright, I'll… leave you to it, then," Kendall replied, obviously puzzled. "Don't forget, we leave at 7 AM tomorrow. The tour bus will pick you up from your house. See you then!"

"Awesome," I say, not exactly meaning it. "Bye, Ken."

"See ya."

I hang up, annoyed. Even the mention of Jo's name sets my blood boiling. The only good thing is that Katie, Camille and Lucy don't think so highly of her either, and neither do the other guys. I don't know why she has Kendall wrapped around her finger, but I do know one thing: she better not mess with me on this tour, or Little Miss Perfect is gonna get a heaping load of butt kick, courtesy of Liv Morgan.


	2. Goodbye PalmWoods

Chapter 2

Kendall's POV

I'm beyond stoked for this tour. I mean, I'm no math genius, but I'm pretty sure that best friends + awesome girlfriend + 8 weeks of music = best summer ever. I just wish the tour bus would get here sooner. And that the rest of the guys would hurry it up a little. They may be fast with hockey sticks in Minnesota, but they're turtles with suitcases in LA.

"JAMES!" I shout. "What are you doing?! Hurry it up!"

"I'm looking for my lucky comb! I need my lucky comb! WHERE IS MY LUCKY COMB?!" he screams in reply.

"Carlos?"

"I can't find my helmet!"

"Logan?"

"Who took my calculus textbook?!"

"BOYS!" my mom yells, trying to restore order. "James, your lucky comb is under the sink. Carlos, your helmet is in the swirly slide, and Logan, your textbook is on the kitchen counter. Now, HURRY UP! The tour bus is going to be here at 6:30 so you can stop in Calabasas to pick up Liv at 7, so MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

Honestly, I love Liv like a sister, but I don't understand why she moved out of the Palm Woods. She had it made; her own apartment, we could all go to Rocque Records together, and most of all, she had the best friends! She and Jo were so close. They would always make snide jokes to each other, and faux glare at each other, too. Their nickname for each other, "fake bitch", was hilarious! I'm surprised that Liv wasn't more excited about Jo coming. Oh well. I'm excited enough for the both of us.

"Bye Mom. Hold down the fort here," I joke, hugging her.

"Oh, bye, sweetie," she replies. I can tell she's near tears. "I can't believe that my five babies are going on tour, you're all so grown up and"-

"Let's go!" yells James excitedly.

"This summer's about to get WILD!" screams Carlos.

"Whoop WHOOP!" shouts Logan.

Judging from their responses, the guys were as pumped for this tour as I was.

"Alright, then!" I say. "Katie's with Camille and Lucy, we're headed down to the lobby, and Jo's meeting us there! Whoo hoo!"

"Yay… Jo," Carlos groans.

"Your… awesome girlfriend," mutters James.

"Whoop whoop," utters Logan. Huh. That's odd. I wonder why they're not as excited as I am all of a sudden. What could it be? Are they tired? They were yelling and whoop whooping five minutes ago. Are they nervous? Nah, the guys NEVER get nervous. Is it… Jo? Wait, what am I saying?! The guys love Jo almost as much as I do! It's definitely not that.

"OK," I say uncertainly. "Let's grab the ladies and go pick up Morgs!" I'm probably the only person in the universe that doesn't call Liv by her first name, or at least a nickname version of it. James calls her Livvy, Carlos calls her LiLi, Logan calls her Livvers; I just think Morgs suits her better. It's edgy, yet totally hilarious and sweet. That basically sums up Liv.

"NEXT STOP: PORTLAND!" the guys scream simultaneously. Wow, now they're all energetic again. Weird…

Even though I'm dying to ask them why they're acting all bipolar today, the next thing I know we're heading out the door, exiting the lobby, getting on the tour bus, and heading towards Liv's place out in Calabasas. This is gonna be a pretty sweet tour. I can feel it. No matter what's up with the guys, and no matter how weird Liv was acting last night, there's no denying that this is going to be a summer to remember. Next stop: Portland.


	3. DivaDrama

Chapter 3

Jo's POV

I've been waiting outside the PalmWoods for 45 minutes. Where is that bus? And, more importantly, WHERE ARE THE 7 OTHER PEOPLE THAT ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WAITING WITH ME?! Oh my God, am I, like, the only punctual person in the world?! I swear to God, they better hurry, because I will fucking leave them behi-

"Hey babe!" Kendall calls from the entrance. James, Logan and Carlos aren't far behind. I can also see through the glass that Camille, Katie and Lucy are getting off the elevator now. Great. Sarcasm implied.

` "Hey, Kenny," I chirp happily, planting a kiss on his cheek. When Kendall isn't looking, I shoot a death glare at the others. Everyone rolls their eyes back at me, with Camille Roberts and Lucy Stone making a slicing motion across their neck. Wow… real mature, ladies. I smirk and grab onto Kendall's arm.

"Ready to head to Portland? Right now? This very minute?" I ask Kendall, praying he'll forget about that one little pit stop we have to make first. Of course, before Kendall can answer NICELY, everyone else has to bite my head off.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" James asks angrily.

"We're picking Liv up from her house," Katie snarls.

"In Calabasas," Camille says snottily.

"We aren't going anywhere without Livvers," growls Logan.

"Damn straight we aren't," Lucy agrees.

"Nice try, though," Carlos says sarcastically, finishing off the round of defense for Liv. Ugh. LIV. I hate her with a burning passion. Like, legit, she's the exact opposite of me; she's edgy and witty, I'm cute and flirty. I gotta hand it to her, though: she is REALLY pretty. Like, supermodel pretty. That makes me hate her even more. She acts like I'm beneath her, and that she doesn't care that I'm dating Kendall. I know the truth, though. I know she has feelings for him, and I know she's jealous. Well, sorry, honey. You snooze, you lose. This is why I make out with Kenny-Kins passionately every time I see her.

"Jeez, guys, chill!" Kendall shouts, trying to restore order. "Jo probably just forgot that we have to pick up Morgs before we head to Portland. She didn't mean anything by it."  
"Aw, thanks sweetie," I giggle, kissing him again, this time on the lips. I hear Katie gagging behind me and whip my head around to face her.

"Sorry," she says smugly. "I just had a little tickle in my throat." I roll my eyes, grab my three suitcases, and haul them onto the bus. Everyone else follows.

"Alright, next stop: Calabasas!" says the tour bus driver, Eddie.

"Start her up, Ed!" James calls to him. Eddie gives him a thumbs up and starts up the bus. Finally. The sooner we reach Liv's house, the sooner I can avoid her as much as possible on the ride to Portland.

I settle down on one of the couches in the "living room" and turn on my phone. I open Twitter, scanning my feed. I look at my new followers and choose 10 out of the 1,000 to follow back, so they can scream and tell their little friends. Then, I look at the trending hashtags. #HopeForHolt, #Bangerz, #BigTimeTour, #LivstersDoItRight, #SheLooksSoPerfect… wait, #LivstersDoItRight?! I click on the hashtag, and all I see is tweets and photos about how amazing Liv and her cute little fans are. That is NOT fair. Why don't I get a trending hashtag about ME? I'm hotter than Liv by FAR. I'm JO TAYLOR! I'm a television star. I'm dating the hottest boy in Hollywood. Well, besides Jett Stetson. That hunk knows how to WORK IT.

A minute later, everyone decides to come plunk down on the couch with me. Camille sits down on my couch so hard that I fly off.

"OMG baby, are you okay?!" Kendall runs to my rescue, kissing me everywhere. "Here, how about you sit on my lap?" I happily oblige, making everyone else roll their eyes for the gazillionth time today. Then, my brilliant boyfriend decides to say something not so brilliant.

"Hey, did you guys see those two trending hashtags on Twitter, #BigTimeTour and #LivstersDoItRight?"

"Yeah!" Lucy says excitedly. "I'm so proud of Liv. Her career is taking off amazingly."

"Totally agree," James replies eagerly.

"Plus, she's just such a great influence on her fans," Logan adds.

"Yeah, she must be one of the kindest, sweetest celebrities out there," Katie says, sighing in admiration. She legit thinks that Liv hung the moon. It's sooooo aggravating.

"Don't forget, though," Carlos says, smiling, "that LiLi also happens to be one of the most hilarious celebrities out there. She's always having fun."

"She's talented, too," Camille replies, jumping in. "I honestly think that she and Lucy are currently the two best female singers in the celebrity world."

"What do you think, Jo?" Kendall asks, looking at me curiously. Everybody else smirks at each other. Ugh. What do I say?

"I, umm… I think that #BIgTimeTour is great!" I reply hurriedly. "Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have to use the restroom. I race to the bathroom and lock the door. From a distance, I hear Eddie say that we reached Liv's house. Great. 8 weeks with my nemesis. Let the worst summer of my life begin.


	4. Reunited

Chapter 4

LIV'S POV

I'm scrambling around the house, trying to grab last-minute items that I forgot to put in my bag. I love it here in Calabasas, and my house is totally sweet, but there's a really good and a really bad thing about it: it's. Fucking. HUGE. With 5 bedrooms, 6 designer bathrooms, 2 kitchens, a pool, and a giant walk-in closet, it's not exactly simple to find things here.

I race into the decked-out game room, with its 3 ping pong tables, 2 foosball tables, and a flat screen TV. This whole room was Carlos' idea. He wanted a "totally awesome chillaxing cave den thing with fun stuff in it". I really miss having the guys around every day. I miss EVERYTHING about the PalmWoods. Except for Little Miss Fake-Tan, of course. Whatever. I'm not here to get all nostalgic. I'm here to grab my phone and get the frick frack out of this place.

I finally find it wedged below one of the little foosball twirly thingies. I don't know what they're called. I don't really care much, either. I grab it and run faster than I ever have before towards the entrance hall, where my bags are waiting to leave. I snatch them up and race out the front door towards the driveway. There, right there, is the biggest tour bus I have ever seen in my life.

It's literally huge. It's a triple-decker, too, with a rooftop view on the top level. It's pretty sick. I drop my bags in awe and stare up at it, daydreaming about what's behind the doors. Before I get too deep into fantasy land, however, the doors open, and out pops…

"LOGIE BEAR!" I scream for the whole world to hear.

"LIVVERS!" he shrieks in reply. We run to each other, and I give him a huge hug.

"I've missed you so mu- woah," he interrupts himself in awe. "I've never seen your house in person. It's sweet!"

"Yeah, it's great," I reply, grinning. "Hey, where's"-

"LILI!"

"LIVVY!"

"LITOS! JAMIE!" I yell excitedly, embracing each of them.

"Wow, Liv," James said. "You look awesome! Like, I've known you forever and I've never seen you look this awesome."

"I second that," Carlos jumps in. "This might be the coolest sweatshirt I've ever seen!" I smile, looking down at my OneRepublic hoodie. Everyone knows that OneRepublic is my life, but now it's on a hoodie, so it's obviously a fact.

"Thanks, baes," I laugh. I'm about to ask them how they've been, but all of a sudden I'm tackled by an unknown figure. Wait, scratch that. I have a feeling I know exactly who this is.

"CAMI!" I shout, engulfing her in the hugest hug I have ever given a person.

"OMG, Liv, I've missed you so much. I'm literally crying now," she replies. It's true. She's dripping tears all over her Brandy Melville top. All of a sudden I start crying, and we're both crying and hugging each other.

Then, out of the clear blue. I hear a voice. A voice singing a song that is sacred and holy to me and one other person. It's gotten us out of some hairy situations, and it comforts us both. Of course, it helps that it was written by our best friends. I know that it can only be one person singing right now.

"Oh, when the lights go down in the city," the amazing Lucy Stone sings, "you'll be right there shining bright."

"You're a star and the sky's the limit," I reply, tears forming in my eyes, "and I'll be right by your side."

We sing the rest of the chorus in harmony, ending with a beautiful line sung to a beautiful melody.

"You're not gonna be invisible."

We both race over to each other, laughing, crying, and hugging.

"Where's Katie?" I ask, brushing away the remaining tears.

"KATIE had to use the facilities," a voice says behind me. I whip around. "Because KATIE can't hold in her pee for more than a half hour, and you of all people should know, Morgan, that KATIE gets extremely grouchy when she is forced to hold in her pee." Then Katie smiles widely. "With that being said… HI LIV!"

I burst out laughing, grabbing her, Camille, and Lucy in a group hug. I look over my shoulder and see two people, hand in hand, getting off of the bus. One person is Kendall, who is my absolute, #1 best friend in the history of the universe. The other person, of course, is the exact opposite.

"Hi Kenny," I say excitedly.

"Hey, Morgs," he replies happily, moving in to hug me. However, he doesn't get very far before a certain someone yanks his arm and brings him back to his spot. Ugh. It's… it's her.

"Josephine," I say curtly, nodding my head.

"Olivia," she replies snottily. Right then and there, she grabs Kendall's face and collides her lips with his. It's absolutely revolting, and of course, I know exactly why she's doing it. It's just to set my blood on fire. I can nearly feel the steam coming out of my ears.

"Come on guys, let's go," says James, rolling his eyes at me sympathetically. I roll them back, filled with a rush of gratitude. Good old Jamie. He always knows what to say and do.

I grab my things and haul them onto the bus, with everyone else following. My good friend and bus driver, Eddie, starts up the bus, and we head to Portland. This is gonna be a hell of a tour, that's for sure. I just don't know if that's a good or a bad thing yet.


	5. Operation MTDC

**Chapter 5**

**Katie's POV**

**Liv and I race each other to the bunk bed that we're sharing. Cami and Lucy are right across from us, but they're hanging out with Logan and Carlos. I plunk down on the bottom bunk as Liv climbs the ladder to the top like a monkey.**

** "****So," Liv says, hanging over the bed, grinning, "how's Kyle?"**

**I freeze, turning beet red. I always blush when I get nervous, but I take it to a whole new level. Kendall says I look like a fire engine, while James and Liv prefer to call me "the beautiful butt of a baboon after birth". That just makes me blush even harder.**

**Kyle is my super secret crush from the Palm Woods. Well, scratch that; I wouldn't exactly call it secret. Everyone in the Palm Woods knows. Even KYLE. Liv and Cami are always embarrassing me in front of him; telling him about my morning breath, describing the mole on my left pinky finger, and demonstrating the art of what they call the "Katie Knight Pimple Pop". The first time they did that, I was absolutely livid, but they started toning it down and explained to Kyle that they were just joking and that in real life, it wasn't nearly as disgusting as they made it seem.**

**The guys are different. They have this weird feeling that Kyle is going to ask me out at any second, so whenever they see him approach me, they act like I'm the President and they're my Secret Service.**

** "****Um, he's…" I stutter nervously, trying to avoid Liv's eyes, glinting mischieviously. Oh my God. Wait. I just found the perfect thing to say. "He's just dandy," I reply, smiling widely. "How's Kendall?"**

**THAT wipes the smile off of my best friend's face. Liv thinks that nobody knows how she feels about my dear brother, but I know her better than anyone. Whenever Liv sees or talks to a guy she likes, her right eyebrow starts trembling. Weird, I know, but that's Liv for you. I honestly don't understand what she sees in that boy, though. I mean, she's known him forever. She ****must****have seen how overly competitive he gets playing hockey. Or how whenever he's hungry, his nose twitches. Or how repulsive he is on fishstick Friday. Or how his toe wart-**

** "****My BEST FRIEND THAT IS A GUY NOT A CRUSH JUST A SUPER AWESOME FRIEND is doing fine, thank you very much," Liv replies, while I try to keep myself from laughing.**

** "****Besides," she adds, grabbing a bag of Pita Chips from the pantry and climbing back to her bunk, "even if I did like him, which I DON'T, but if I did, he's dating Little Miss Teen America 2k15. It's disgusting."**

** "****Who cares?!" I exclaim, climbing up to her bed to join her. "Liv, everybody adores you. You're LIV FREAKING MORGAN, for Pete's sake! You're the total package: you're gorgeous, athletic, almost as smart as Logan, hilarious, and so. Amazingly. Talented. Plus, last time I checked, you've known Kendall for, I don't know, like, 17 YEARS? How long has Jo known him? 2! You're perfect for Kendall, and Jo is just an obnoxious, petty little girl who wouldn't know how to be nice if someone slapped her and handed her basic instructions." I finish my spiel, which I did quite well, if I do say so myself. Well, I just did. Sorta.**

** "****Katie," she says, sighing. I already know where this is going. Gee, I didn't know it was Lecture Katie Knight Day. Is that a national holiday?**

** "****Katie, Kendall and I are best friends," she says, giving me an apologetic smile, "I'm always going to love Kendall, and he's always going to love me. Just not in THAT way. He has Jo for that."**

** "****Besides," she adds hurriedly, "You're my best friend too, and Kendall's sister. Even IF we liked each other that way, which we don't, and even IF we started going out, which we aren't, if we ever, like, broke up, who would be caught in the middle? You, Katie. You'd be caught between two of the most important people in your life; a sibling who you adore, and a best friend who's been with you through everything. I'm not about to put you through that, and I'm sure Kendall would agree."**

**She sits back after that, crunching on her Pita chips. Geez, she's chomping down pretty hard. She's practically destroying them. Wait, destroying? **

**I jump up, hitting my head on the ceiling above the top bunk, but the pain doesn't even faze me. I have the best idea in the world.**

** "****LIV!" I shriek excitedly, staring at her. She doesn't even hear me. She's plugged into Spotify, jamming out to Maroon 5's new album. I have to admit, it's a pretty good album, but I don't have time for this. I know I'm gonna get busted for this, but it's necessary.**

**I reach over to yank out her earbuds. Then, I sing extremely off-key.**

** "****SHOW ME THAT PHONE IN Y-"**

** "****Jesus, Katie!" Liv exclaims, cutting off my Adam Levine-worthy performance. "Thank God you aren't singing on this tour. Now, why the frick frack did you interrupt In Your Pocket?! You know that's my favorite song on the-"**

** "****I have the best prank ever," I say quickly, grinning. Liv's listening. That's good. I know she can't pass up a good prank. "It involves me, you, Cam, Lucy, our good friend Josephine, permanent markers, Jo's favorite articles of clothing, and a Miss Teen America sash."**

**Liv smiles mischieviously. She knows exactly what I'm talking about. Operation M.T.D.C is a go.**


End file.
